Daphne St Meyers and the Arrow of Destiny
by FgurSk8ingAngel
Summary: When a daughter of Apollo is chosen for a special mission with who else than Percy Jackson himself, she is in for a whirlwind of excitment. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

I woke up that early June morning, and smiled greatly. Today was the day where I would travel back to Camp Half-Blood for the summer. I was superly psyched to see all of my half-siblings, friends, and instructors. Now you may be asking, "Who is this chic I'm reading about and why is she going to Camp Half-Blood when I haven't heard the words "Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, or the growing Percabeth?" Well you see, I'm not one of those famous people. I am Daphne .

Yup, I'm just one of those kids that go to camp and while that person holds the camp together, the camp gets famous and that kid doesn't get any of the credit. I am a daughter of Apollo. So archery is my forte, obviously. My mother didn't keep my father a secret from me for long, in fact. I knew that I was a demi-god before I was out of kindergarten. I don't know why she so desperately wanted to know, but I guess that's something I'll have to live without.

I quickly got on a pair of destroyed light wash capris and a Camp Half-Blood tee shirt. I decided to slip on a light shrug to hide the name of the camp, because that would raise bad questions. I started to comb out my strawberry blonde hair, which didn't go well because I couldn't sleep last night. In other words; Daphne + not enough sleep= really, REALLY, bad hair. You don't have to be a kid of Athena to know that about me.

I pulled it back into one of those circles of fabric head band things, and touched up my mascara as I headed down the stairs. My mom was already awake, wearing a sweatshirt and jeans as she stared blankly to the television screen, watching the news. She held the coffee mug in her hand as if it was the energy source that kept her in her mindless trance… which was probably true. "Good morning, mom." I chirped, "Is David awake yet?" David being my step dad.

"Huh, what? Oh, good morning honey, I have some cereal on the table, David's still asleep and so is Ronnie and Aaron," Ronnie and Aaron were my half siblings, mortals.

I gave her a hug and started into the kitchen, and poured a small dish of Cheerios. I ate them mindlessly, thinking about how this would be my seventh year at camp. Which for you people out there, that means I'm in seventh grade. I fingered some of the clay beads on my necklace, the lipstick one was from a few years ago when the Aphrodite cabin had covered every cabin with glitter, perfume, and hair sprayed almost every guy in the camp. I was only in third grade at the time, so they let me tag along and spray candy scented perfume.

My favorite was the trident, which was the first year Percy Jackson made his way to camp. He was one of the Big Three, being a son of Poseidon, and that was the first exciting year in a very long time. Still, I was in fifth or sixth grade, so I still couldn't do much.

Finishing up my breakfast, I placed the bowl in the sink and the milk in the refrigerator. I looked at my mom again, who was still watching the news. She hadn't moved an inch. "When can we go, mom?" I asked.

"… Whenever David wakes up and tells you good bye," She replied,

That threw me off. Because anyone with a brain in my family knows that David can sleep until three in the afternoon, after doing who knows what the night before.

"But MOM!!" I whined, "I want to go nooowwww….." I hated sounding like a kid, but that was the only way to get my point across. She was going to reply, probably saying something like, 'just be patient' or 'don't worry about it, he'll be up soon' but I didn't wait.

I stormed up the stairs, realizing that it was only 7:30 in the morning. I didn't care if David killed me for waking him up so early, because this was a special occasion.

I hopped onto their bed, and started shaking David's shoulder, "Wakey wakey! Take Daphne to summer campy….. wampy?!" I couldn't rhyme, so I added fake enthusiasm to make it sound like I was cheerful.

He mumbled for a few moments, then he opened his eyes. His rusty hazel iris's looked at me like daggers. Dull, but painful, daggers.

"Why in the name of the Good Lord am I being woken up so early?" He asked, with a fairly scary tone.

"Well, um… I want to get to camp, and mom said that I couldn't go until you woke up and said good bye to me."

"Why… you impatient, little scum! You selfish, needy, little b-"

He wanted to call me a you know what, but then my mother came into the room. And he would probably lose her as his first wife if she heard him calling me that.

My mom sat down next to me, and rubbed David's shoulder, "I'm sorry honey. Daphne didn't ask me if she could do that. She just wants to get to camp so she could see her friends again. And she wanted to say good-bye to her favorite step-dad, right Daphne?" She said it with a kissy, baby tone, but when she spoke to me, she sounded harsh, almost gritting her teeth.

"Yeah. I'm real sorry, David. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to see my face for the whole summer." They all knew that I was trying to make an excuse to leave, so they all laughed. Well, they faintly chuckled with their mouths closed, but that still counts!

"Alright, alright. Bye Daphne, I'll sure miss you, have fun at your mysterious camp that I never hear about." David mumbled, he rubbed the top of my head, and I gave him a good bye peck on the check.

My mom and I silently left the room. I packed my bags in the car the night before, saving time. My mom knew that of course. But what she didn't know was that I had made an oak bow over the year in woodshop. My teacher for that was a demi-god himself, so I could work on it without having people freak out. I packed it next to my seat in the back so I could tweak it before flaunting it to the rest of my cabin. My mom didn't care that I didn't sit up in front with her, which I usually beg her to let me do. She hadn't been really paying attention to me in a while. But I didn't care why, honestly.

I stroked down the curve of the bow, shining it with some polish I packed. I did small tweaks, like tightening the string, which was really a magic enhanced string that I had smuggled out of Camp Half-Blood last year. We were both quiet the whole way from our remote town in Maine to camp. I fell asleep for most of the way, holding my bow like a teddy bear against my chest. When we finally arrived, I truly felt at home. There were some kid nymphs playing tag around the forest in the distance. I heard the sound of metal clashing against each other in the arena, someone was having practice. Mom just stopped the car long enough to let me get my things out of the trunk and to let me blow her a kiss good bye. I was home… again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stepped into the Apollo cabin. It still smelled like pine needles and cinnamon, just like it always had. I placed my clothes into several drawers. I laid out my sheets, comforter, and pillow on my bunk. It was in the back corner, and had a stellar window that looked right at the beach and the forest. Then my best friend half sister, Elizabeth came in. "LIZZIE!" I screamed as I ran toward her. I immediately gave her a big hug, but it was more like I was constricting her.

"Can't…. breathe…. Daphne…" She croaked. I let her go immediately and helped her unpack her things on her bunk, which was right below mine.

"How was your school year? Is that dumb step dad of yours, David right? Oh is he out of your life yet? Have you met any special guy? How are Ronnie and Aaron? They're so cute, with those chubby cheeks of theirs." Elizabeth unrolled questions at me like those renaissance scrolls. I had to cut her off, "Okay, okay, one at a time girl! School was good, straight A's, no David's sadly still here and with revenge for me in his step. No, I haven't hung out with any guys, though I've had my eye on one, Ronnie and Aaron are out of first grade. And they don't have cute cheeks, they just use those to hide their enormous fangs." I replied, taking a few deep breaths afterwards.

"Well, well." She said. It was the most amazing thing I had heard in a while. Elizabeth said two words… and she wasn't continuing!

"And you have got to check out this baby, Lizzie. Make way for… this!" I announced as I flaunted my bow around.

"Oh my gods… Daphne! That is sooo cool!" She squealed. Her eyes bulged out as she held the bow as if it were my child. Well, it probably will be, until I'm married.

"Yup, I haven't used it yet, wanna check it out with me at the target range?" I invited.

"Yes, yes, YES! I wanna see what this thing can do. Oh, and James came here yesterday, by the way. He'll want to see this too." James was one of the best archerers in our whole cabin... Besides me, of course.

"Sure, thanks." I replied, "And on the way I want to say hi to Chiron and Mr. D too." I said as I started out the door, with my bow over my back and a slew of arrows in a container. And I wouldn't have it any way else.

Walking with Elizabeth for one minute was the best thing that had happened to me that whole year. The only good things were my grades and that I think some guys liked me. Nothing good besides that all year.

We went into the Big House to see Chiron, Mr. D, and Percy Jackson himself playing pinochle together around a coffee table. I had to make this quick so I wouldn't have to draw attention to myself. "Hi, Chiron! Hi Mr. D, Hey Percy," I said. I placed my hands around my back.

"Ah, Daphne! How's my favorite archerer doing?" Chiron said, he got up from his spot on the couch to give me a hug. Mr. D just grunted, and Percy stood up as well.

"I've been doing good, thanks. Sorry for interrupting your game, I just thought I'd say hi before I go to the target range with Elizabeth. Can I ask you something, Chiron?" I asked.

"Sure, my dear! What is it?" He said with sheer curiosity.

"This is my first bow, and I wanted you to see how I did," I said sheepishly as I showed him the bow.

He didn't say anything for a few moments, running his hands through the parts of the bow. Percy loomed over his shoulder, trying to look like he knew everything about bows.

"Very, very good, Daphne! I haven't seen such a skilled piece of weaponry made in a while!" He proclaimed.

"Thank you Chiron, but even I know that nothing is as good as Riptide," I grinned.

"We'll see soon enough, I guess. Right Chiron?" Percy asked.

"Hush, Percy! She won't know about that for a while." Chiron whispered to Percy, "So, Daphne, get that bow down to the range and tell me how it goes, okay?"

"Sure, thanks again. Sorry for interrupting your game." I took my bow, arrows, and Elizabeth and went to find James.

We headed down to the beach, to check for James. Sure enough, he was playing volleyball with some of the kids from the Ares, Athena, Apollo, and Aphrodite cabins. And no, I don't know why they chose to be with kids from all of the God's cabins that start with A.

"James!" I hollered, "I'm here and Elizabeth and I are going to the arrow range to test a new bow I made. Do you wanna come?" I yelled.

He was right in the middle of a game when I called, but I didn't care. He stared at me, almost frozen, and let a ball plunk onto the ground right at him. He stood there for a few more moments, and then sprinted off to my side. "Daphne! How have you been?" He asked, giving me a hug. "Good, thanks. I made a bow over the school year and I wanted to know if you wanted to test it out with me. Unless you are too occupied with your volleyball game," I teased.

"Ha ha, there's no way I would rather play a wimpy game with a bunch of wimpy girls when I can hang with my favorite half-sisters!" He replied, draping his arms around our shoulders. And with that, I led the way to the range.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what's the name of it?" James asked out of nowhere. We had been walking for a while, and we had all been fairly silent.

"Name of what?" I asked. I knew I wasn't having a kid… so what was it?

"Your bow, genius." He smirked. Elizabeth had always been pretty silent when James was around, I never figured out why, and that statement was definitely in play today.

"Um… I dunno. I think it would be better to name it after I know how it shoots, I guess" I hadn't really thought about it that much, but James was right. All of the famous weapons had names, like Riptide or Backbiter. But then again, most of those were swords.

We stepped to the target range first. It was a blur of bright orange tee shirts walking around, trying to retrieve their arrows, or trying to get their aim just right.

James and Elizabeth stood back behind the cone line while I set the first arrow in. I aimed toward the center, and… let go.

The arrow soared through the air like a bird, coasting in the sky… but in a dream. Then it slowly stuck into the ripe, center of the bulls eye. James and Elizabeth were dumbfounded when I turned around. Then Elizabeth squealed, "Do you know how far that target is?"

"I don't know, maybe 100 feet at the most. What's so great about it?" Everyone in our cabin had hit at least one center arrow in our life here, and especially me, for coming here for so long.

"Yeah, but still, Daphne! How it stayed at that angle in the air for the whole time there, and with the same speed! Can you make me one of those, please?" James exclaimed.

"No, when you can be trusted with sharp and pointy tools, you'll make one of your own bows." I said sternly. It was almost like the bow's powers had flown into my pride levels.

Right then, I noticed Chiron and Percy were standing behind James and Elizabeth. "Oh, hello Chiron, Percy! I didn't see you guys there." I blushed and started to feel woozy, worried that they would think of me negatively. I wasn't sure why, I just over react like that sometimes.

"Did you think that I would miss one of the best archer's of Camp Half-Blood shooting her first arrow, from her first hand made bow?" He teased.

"Um, I don't know…" I was worried that I looked stupid in front of the camp hero, Percy.

Percy chuckled, "Well, it wasn't just him. I wanted to see what the young people here were capable of," Omigod, I thought, 'the most famous demi god in the camp wanted to see what I could do… holy crap, he considered me as one of the young people! What did I do wrong with the bow?'

"Well, thank you. It's my first bow I've ever made, so it wasn't terribly good, was it?" I asked, my hands around my back, blushing.

"Daphne, I want to talk to you, in the Big House, after supper. Now c'mon Percy, I'll talk to you about this now. Have a nice afternoon, Apollo kids." And with that, Chiron galloped off with Percy running behind.

James, Elizabeth and I just stared at each other for a few moments, our eyes glancing back from James', to Elizabeth's, to mine. I could guarantee that we were all thinking the same thing, "what would Chiron want with Daphne? Why is Percy involved in anything?" and in their case, "Why didn't they choose me?" but the thing was, none of us knew the answers to any of those questions.

Breaking the silence and stillness, I shifted the quiver of arrows on my shoulder and said, "We should head back, I bet we all have some unpacking to do," my eyes were still facing down to my sneakers, and without looking up or waiting for a reply, I walked off back to my cabin.

After I got back to my cabin, I climbed up into my bunk and laid down on my stomach, looking out my special window. My face was sober and still, same as the room.

And I liked it that way.

Just a few minutes later, Elizabeth came in, ruining the calm energy in the room. She climbed on the ladder that led up to my bunk, which was under hers, and she said, "Why did you run off like that? It wasn't like it was a bad thing or anything, it was kinda good! Gods, Daphne, you really need to comb your hair, it looks like a rat went looking for cheese in it or something!" She continued making oblivious comments about my physical appearance, but I really wasn't paying attention. I zoned out, still facing the window, thinking again of what it could be that Chiron wanted. I desperately wanted to know, but there was no way for me to figure out until dinner. I zoned back into Elizabeth's conversation: "And did you pack that really really cute pair of leggings you got last year? I totally want to try them on and see if they still fit me, an-"

"Will you please _shut up?" _I snapped, turning my head towards her.

Her face muscles softened, and got that look in her eyes when she was being scolded, like a puppy, and snaked back down the ladder. I sat up and jumped off my bunk, "Elizabeth," I said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. You know how I can lose my temper like that." She looked up at me, smiled, and said, "Of course I forgive you, Daphne. Now c'mon, dinner and your fate is in two hours, and we need to do something about that hair!" She exclaimed, reaching over and lifting up a piece of hair. We both laughed as she got up and got her brush.

*Author's note: Sorry that I didn't post the last chapter for like, months. I didn't know how to upload chapters cause this is my first fan fic and… yeah. Thanks for adding me to your story alerts, it makes me feel happy :p more chapters are on the way!*


End file.
